Satanism
There are many Satanists passing through the outer towns throughout Itaedia, trying to establish a Cult. You will especially find them in the cities, and any one of them will happily give you a copy of the Classified List of the 72 Chief Spirits from the Lesser Key of Solomon, which lists all the demons, their ranks, and what they can do if you summon them. Summoning requires that you possess the correct seal, which you can get from a Satanist in exchange for gifts or preforming deeds, as each demon will only obey someone who carries their insignia. You can only summon demons of certain ranks, however, and each demon can really only do so much. Note: once you summon Sir Furcas, he doesn’t leave. '''For every two levels you gain in this school, add +1 Dexterity, and for every five levels, add +4 Perception. THE HISTORY OF SATANISM Satanism is as old as the Cult of Saints, and many agree they are two halves of a whole. Though never proven, it is said you can be a follower of both religions, and unlock the true power within both. The first recorded instance of Satanism dates back to the year 109, when two princes from the Italik penninsula in the Centre Sea had a duel. Both looked as if they were going to draw swords, but instead drew scrolls, and called forth different names while holding aloft their talismans. Legend goes that one called upon Sitri, while the other called for Marchosias. The battle was a quick one, as Sitri caused his master's opponent to become naked, and the contstant fires belched forth from Marchosias killed his master before he could be given any orders. SATANISM AND THE ELEMENTS Predictibly, fire magic does well among satanists. Strangely, shadow magic doesn't get much of a bonus, while mineral magic does. Scholars believe this to be because of the natural connection between those disposed to be satanists and those disposed to be connected to the deep, tumultous spaces hidden in the earth, and in the psyche. As such, water magic often does work well with satanism, particularly among those who are at least part Skridae. Light, plant, wind and storm magic seem to have little in common with satanism. THE LESSER KEY OF SOLOMON Classified List of the 72 Chief Spirits of the Goetia, currently arranged by rank, soon to be organized by seals (a more comprehensive one is available as a PDF from the DM). You'll notice a lot of them are repetative and even useless. I decided that was funny at some point, and so used the actual Lesser Key of Solomon instead of making something up. '''Rank 1 Title/Name/seal King Bael (Gold) Ability Turns you invisible. Rank 2 Title/Name/seal Duke Agares (Copper) Ability Causes earthquakes, finds runaways, teaches languages. {C Rank 3 Title/Name/seal Prince Vassago (Tin) Ability Oracle. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Samigina (Silver) Ability Teaches the liberal arts (literacy, etc.), and knows all those who died in sin. {C Rank Title/Name/seal President Marbas (Mercury) Ability Finds things hidden, and causes disease. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Valefor (Copper) Ability Helps with thievery. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Amon (Silver) Ability Creates feuds and reconciles arguments. {C Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Barbatos (Copper) Ability Allows you to understand the speech of birds and dogs, as well as being able to open locks. Rank Title/Name/seal King Paimon (Gold) Ability Teaches the liberal arts, as well as zoology and marine biology. {C Rank Title/Name/seal President Buer (Mercury) Ability A teacher of moral philosophy and rhetoric. {C Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Gusion (Copper) Ability Oracle, can reconcile arguments. Rank Title/Name/seal Prince Sitri (Tin) Ability Causes people to fall in love, and random nudity. Rank Title/Name/seal King Beleth (Gold) Ability Causes people to fall in love, and exorcisms. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Leraje (Silver) Ability Causes quarrels, and for any wounds made with arrows to putrefy. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Eligos (Copper) Ability Causes quarrels among soldiers and men of high rank. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Zepar (Copper) Ability Makes women fall in love, and also can make them barren. Rank Title/Name/seal President Botis (Mercury) Ability Oracle, can reconcile arguments. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Bathim (Copper) Ability Knows all useful herbs and minerals, and can transport you from one place to another. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Sallos (Copper) Ability Causes people to fall in love. Rank Title/Name/seal King Purson (Gold) Ability Oracle. Rank Title/Name/seal President Marax (Mercury) Ability Teaches astronomy, alchemy, and literacy. Rank Title/Name/seal Prince Ipos (Tin) Ability Oracle, can make one witty and bold. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Aim (Copper) Ability Makes you witty, and forces others to speak the truth. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Naberius (Silver) Ability Teaches rhetoric. Rank Title/Name/seal President Glasya-Labolas (Mercury) Ability Oracle, teacher of the liberal arts and slayer of men. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Buné (Copper) Ability Commands the dead. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Ronové (Silver) Ability Teaches rhetoric and knows many languages. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Berith (Copper) Ability Can turn all metals into gold. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Astaroth (Copper) Ability Teaches the liberal arts, and knows how each of the dead died. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Forneus (Silver) Ability Teaches rhetoric and knows many languages. Rank Title/Name/seal President Foras (Mercury) Ability Knows all useful herbs and can teach logic, as well as how to make one invisible. Rank Title/Name/seal King Asmoday (Gold) Ability Teaches math, astronomy, geometry, and all handicrafts. Rank Title/Name/seal Prince Gäap (Tin) Ability An exorcist that can reveal the past, and carry you through the air from one place to another. Rank Title/Name/seal Count Furfur (Glass) Ability Can raise lighting, thunder, and tempests. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Marchosias (Silver) Ability An exorcist who constantly vomits fire, and is a strong fighter. Rank Title/Name/seal Prince Stolas (Tin) Ability Teaches astronomy, and knows the use of all herbs and stones. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Phenex (Silver) Ability A singer, and an excellent poet. Rank Title/Name/seal Count Halphas (Glass) Ability A builder of towers and an excellent blacksmith. Rank Title/Name/seal President Malphas (Mercury) Ability A builder of houses and a reader of minds. Rank Title/Name/seal Count Räum (Glass) Ability Can steal treasure and destroy a man’s dignity. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Focalor (Copper) Ability Drowns men and overturns ships. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Vepar (Copper) Ability Can cause storms upon the water, and can putrefy wounds and sores. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Sabnock (Silver) Ability Can fill a man with flesh-eating worms. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Shax (Silver) Ability A good thief for retrieving money, horses, and women. Rank Title/Name/seal King Viné (Gold) Ability An oracle and an exorcist, can break down stone walls and build them up again. Rank Title/Name/seal Count Bifrons (Glass) Ability A teacher of astrology, geometry, the liberal arts, and alchemy; he can find dead bodies, and will light candles upon their graves. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Vual (Copper) Ability Can reconcile friends and lovers; knows things which happen currently. Rank Title/Name/seal President Häagenti (Mercury) Ability Can turn metals into gold and water into wine, as well as wine into water. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Crocell (Copper) Ability Can find and command water, and can make the noise of a great flood approaching. Rank Title/Name/seal Sir Furcas (Lead) Ability A teacher of philosophy, astrology, rhetoric, logic, pyromancy, and cheiromancy. Rank Title/Name/seal King Balam (Gold) Ability An oracle who can make you invisible, and/or witty. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Alloces (Copper) Ability Teaches astronomy and literacy, and can summon for you a temporary familiar. Rank Title/Name/seal President Caim (Mercury) Ability Helps you communicate with animals and with bodies of water. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Murmur (Copper) Ability Interrogates the dead. Rank Title/Name/seal Prince Orobas (Tin) Ability An oracle that can teach you to be witty. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Gremory (Copper) Ability A great treasure-hunter, who can win the love of all women. Rank Title/Name/seal President Ose (Mercury) Ability Can transform any person into whatever is desired. Rank Title/Name/seal President Amy (Mercury) Ability An astrologer who can both summon you a temporary familiar, and show you where the dead have buried their treasures. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Orias (Silver) Ability An astronomer who can cause both quarrels and reconciliations. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Vapula (Copper) Ability A teacher of mechanical knowledge. Rank Title/Name/seal King Zagan (Gold) Ability Can transform wine into water, and blood into wine, and metals into other metals. Rank Title/Name/seal President Valac (Mercury) Ability Finds treasure and serpents. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Andras (Silver) Ability Sows discord; may kill the summoner if care is not taken. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Haures (Copper) Ability He will set your enemies on fire, but will lie if not contained in the form of a triangle. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Andrealphus (Silver) Ability Can transform any person into a bird. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Cimeies (Silver) Ability Discovers things that are lost, and teaches necromancy. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Amdusias (Copper) Ability Can create music without instruments, and can bend trees as desired. Rank Title/Name/seal King Belial (Gold) Ability Gains many friends for the summoner, and a permanent familiar, but is a liar and demands a sacrifice. Rank Title/Name/seal Marquise Decarabia (Silver) Ability Can call up birds, and show you what purpose they have in alchemy. Rank Title/Name/seal Prince Seere (Tin) Ability Can discover all the secrets of any thief. Rank Title/Name/seal Duke Dantalion (Copper) Ability Can read the mind of any person, and can place a thought in any one’s mind. Rank Title/Name/seal Count Andromalius (Glass) Ability Can find any criminal missing, and divine the truth behind any crime committed by mankind. Special Attacks Infernal Machine (require +30 Technology) Raise a “Slaughterhouse Eviscerator” to attack alongside you for the duration of the battle. Fists of Moloch (requires +30 Strength) Add D6 to your next three attacks (you can cast this once before each attack, adding D6s repeatedly). Apocrypha (requires +32 Arcane Knowledge) Summon a different demon for each enemy to attack at once for one turn. You can only use this once each battle. Hell's Bells (requires +28 Instrument Knowledge) The sounds from these bells will deal 2D6 damage to everyone immediately in view, and lower all your enemies’ defenses if you roll a 10 or higher. The Forked Tongue (requires +28 Charisma) Roll a 13 or higher on a D20 to convince an enemy to either kill themselves or ally to your cause. You can only do this twice a battle. Attacks and Abilities Use the following to help you determine which die are needed to attack at which level: Levels 3&4 roll one (1) D6 Levels 5&6 roll two (2) D6 Levels 7&8 roll one (1) D6 and one (1) D8 Levels 9 thru 11 roll one (1) D20 Level 12 roll one (1) D20 and multiply result by two (2) Level 13 roll one (1) D20 and multiply result by three (3) Level 14 roll one (1) D20 and multiply result by four (4) Level 15, Command all the demons in the Lesser Key of Solomon as if you are the Prince of Darkness’ own Heir. Category:Magic Category:Religion